The Man In Black
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Tru Davies attends a medical examiners conference in San Francisco she is asked for her unique help by a most unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

TRU CALLING "The Man In Black"  
(This is a Tru Calling/Charmed crossover)  
by J. B. Tilton email: Rating: G

Disclaimer: "Tru Calling" and all related characters and events are the property of Jon Feldman and the Fox television network, and "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Author's note: This story takes place during Tru Calling season 1 episodes "Death Becomes Her" and "Rear Window" and Charmed season 6 episodes "Hyde School Reunion" and "Spin City".)

When Tru Davies attends a medical examiners conference in San Francisco she is asked for her unique help by a most unexpected source.

ONE

Tru Davies breezed into the morgue in New York City. She was a little bit late because she had actually stopped to take a few minutes to admire the sunset. Things had been relatively normal of late. Meredith, her sister, seemed to be behaving herself. There had been no indication of any recent drug use, though Tru knew that was only temporary.

Harrison, her brother, and Lindsay, her best friend were spending even more time together. Harrison hadn't involved Tru in one of his quick money schemes for nearly a week and she was thankful for that. Jack, the new guy at work, was just as enigmatic as ever but seemed to be preoccupied with something the past few days and had very little time to make those cryptic remarks that she had trouble figuring out. Davis, her boss, was as friendly and helpful as ever, even though he was going to California for a medical examiners convention for four days.

But the most important aspect of the last week or so was that none of the "guests" at the morgue had asked for her help. There had been no rewound days where she spent the day running around trying to prevent a death with everyone she talked to thinking she was a little off center.

All in all everything was as normal as possible for a recently college graduated twenty-two year old young woman. Her love life was in a sort of stasis at the moment but she was getting used to that. Having to run off at the last minute without giving any explanation that she was reliving a day and had to prevent a death wasn't very conducive to most "normal" relationships.

"Hey, Davis," she said as she glided into the morgue, "sorry I'm late. It was just such a nice day out I sort of lost track of time."

"Oh, that's okay," said Davis, a strange sound in his voice. "We don't have any arrivals yet so it's been kind of quiet."

"I'm sure that will change," said Tru, suddenly noticing a pair of crutches leaning against the wall by Davis' desk. "What's with the crutches?"

Davis didn't say a word. He simply turned and stuck out his left leg. From the calf to the toes he was wearing a cast that seemed to be recently applied. Tru just stared at the cast for a moment before she spoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just a stupid accident," said Davis. "I was filing some paperwork upstairs earlier today. Coming down the stairs I stumbled. I have three hairline fractures on my ankle. I'm going to be on these for a while."

"What about the conference?" Tru asked. "Isn't that going to be inconvenient? You're supposed to leave in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Davis. "It hurts like hell just walking across the room. There's no way I can spend four days schlepping from one lecture to another. So I guess I'm not going."

"Bummer," said Tru. "From what you said, that's going to cost the city some of the money they've paid out for the conference. Isn't some of it non-  
refundable?"

"Yes," said Davis. "But you know, if someone were to go in my place, it might placate the accountants somewhat. At least the money wouldn't go to waste and you know what kind of financial situation the city is in right now. That person could get the information and bring it back to me."

"Someone?" questioned Tru. "Someone like me, you mean."

"Well," said Davis.

"No, no, no," said Tru, shaking her head. "I can't do that. I'm not a doctor. I wouldn't even understand what the heck they're talking about. Besides, can't you just call the conference and ask them to send the information to you?"

"I could," said Davis. "But there's the non-refundable fees already paid out. Tru, everything is already arranged. The plane ticket is paid for, the fees for the conference were sent in weeks ago, even the hotel room has been prepaid for four days. You wouldn't even have to attend the lectures. Just stop by each one before it begins and pick up the handouts and bring them back to me. You'd have most of the two days of the conference to do whatever you wanted. There's even five hundred dollars for incidental expenses. It would be like a paid vacation."

"I don't know," said Tru. "What about my duties here?"

"I can get someone from one of the other morgues to cover for a couple of days," said Davis. "Besides, we have Jack here now. You'd get to ride a trolley car. Not to mention seeing some of the sights in San Francisco."

"What if," Tru said, pausing for a moment, "someone needs my help? I can't very well be here to help them if I'm in California."

"Tru," said Davis, "what you do is very important. But you can't revolve your whole life around your gift. If it's going to happen then it's going to happen no matter where you are. You know as well as I do that it's happened at other places than in the morgue. Besides, you never know when it's going to happen. It could be another week before it happens again."

"I guess so," said Tru. "I don't have to attend any of the lectures?"

"Not even one," said Davis, holding an envelope out to her. "They give out handouts of all the information and the lectures are just to expand on that information and answer any questions that might arise. All you have to do is collect the handouts for me."

"I suppose," Tru said tentatively, taking the envelope from Davis. "But only because I know what these conferences mean to you."

"Thanks, Tru," said Davis, smiling. "You won't regret it. I hear California is beautiful this time of year."

"It's always beautiful," said Tru, sticking the envelope into her purse. "Temperate climate and all. I guess I should go home and pack. The flight out is at eleven a.m. Think you can handle this place without me tonight?"

"I think I can manage," said Davis, smiling again.

Tru turned and walked out of the morgue hoping that she wasn't making a mistake. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Tru stepped off a trolley car in San Francisco and looked around. Her four days here had been more like a vacation than anything. She had dutifully collected all the handouts just as she had promised Davis. She had even attended one of the lectures just to see what they were like.

Just as she suspected, they were dull, boring, and very technical. She barely understood anything of what they were talking about. After the first one she decided to skip the rest of them. The weather was just too perfect to waste spending time sitting in some stuffy lecture hall listening to someone go on and on about decay rates or new autopsy procedures or something equally as boring. She had spent her four days looking around San Francisco and thoroughly enjoying herself.

In many ways, San Francisco was nearly identical to New York City. Very big with lots of people bustling about on their own business. But the air was much cleaner here and even considering its size, it seemed spacious. Not to mention the nearly perfect weather each day. Even the people seemed friendlier. It was nearly dinnertime and she decided to have one last meal in one of the restaurants before she returned to her hotel room to start packing for the trip home tomorrow.

As she walked into the restaurant she realized she was going to miss her stay here. She rarely went out to eat in New York. Mostly she got take out from some local place. And when she did go out the experience was all together different from going out here. She couldn't explain it but the restaurants seemed better here than back home. Mostly her imagination, she knew, but it didn't change her perception any.

As she walked into the restaurant she nearly collided with a young woman standing just inside the door. The woman was in her mid-twenties with short, dark hair. She was standing next to a young man, in his early to mid-twenties, with blonde hair. And very attractive.

"Oh, excuse me," said Tru, taking a step back. "I didn't see you standing there."

"No harm done," said the woman.

Tru continued on into the restaurant as the man and woman seemed to be having some sort of disagreement.

"No, Leo, I don't think it's a good idea," said the woman. "Piper is never going to agree to a vacation and leave Wyatt alone, even with us. You know how she is. Even with you and Chris around, there's just too much risk. You'll never get her to agree to it."

"She needs it, you know that, Phoebe," said the man named Leo. "She's been very tense ever since Wyatt was born. She needs to relax."

"Hey, preaching to the choir here," said Phoebe. "I just know she's never going to go for it. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Leo. "We'll just have to think of some way to convince her."

Tru took her seat at a table and picked up a menu. She was having trouble deciding what to order. Everything looked so good. And it would be her last meal here. She wanted to make it a special one.

Phoebe and Leo turned and headed for a table near the windows. Tru's mind wandered to the two. Apparently they weren't a couple as she had first thought. Probably just good friends. Maybe this Piper was Leo's wife and Phoebe was her sister. That would explain their concern and the conversation.

She finally decided on her order and gave it to the waitress. As she waited for the meal to arrive, she looked around the restaurant. She noticed Phoebe glance her way a couple of times as she talked to Leo. Probably thinks I look familiar, thought Tru. Well, it was a beautiful day, she was returning to New York tomorrow and she was going to enjoy her last few hours here. She barely noticed the man dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, and black windbreaker enter the restaurant and look around.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Phoebe. "You seem distracted all of a sudden."

"I think so," said Phoebe, looking over at Tru. "It's just that woman who came in behind us. There's something about her but I can't put my finger on it."

"An empathic feeling?" whispered Leo.

"Not exactly," Phoebe whispered back. "Not exactly a premonition, either. Kind of like an empathic premonition. Can I get those?"

"I don't know," said Leo, glancing over at Tru. "I suppose it's possible. Your power is still so new there's bound to be some things you can do with it you haven't done yet. Do you think she's... a problem?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "I don't think so. I'm not sensing any evil from her. Whatever it is, it seems important. Like I said, I can't put my finger on it. It's just a feeling I have."

"We'll keep an eye on her," said Leo, glancing at Tru again. "If she is... trouble, I don't think she'll try anything here. Too many people around. She wouldn't want to risk exposing herself any more than we would."

"Okay," said Phoebe.

She glanced up and notice the man dressed in all black enter the restaurant. This time, however, she had no trouble identifying the feelings she was getting from him. Intense hatred. And intense anger. Whoever he was, he was obviously up to no good. While the windbreaker was very light, it was still much too warm for any kind of jacket. The only reason to wear a jacket like that on a day like this would be to conceal something.

She watched as the man walked over to the register where one of the waitresses was making change for a customer. The waitress handed the customer his change, then smiled at the man in black.

"Can I help you?" asked the waitress, smiling at the man.

"Yeah," said the man, pulling a pistol out of the windbreaker, "just give me all the money in the register and no one gets hurt."

Several of the customers saw the exchange and a couple of the women screamed. The man turned to the restaurant flashing the pistol around.

"Everyone just stay calm," he said, "and no one gets hurt."

"No," Leo whispered to Phoebe as she started to rise from the table. "Your powers aren't offensive. If he only wants the money let him have it. He'll take it an leave."

"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "He's not thinking about the money right now. He has something else on his mind, I can sense it."

"What are you two whispering about?" demanded the man, pointing the gun at Leo and Phoebe.

"Nothing," said Leo.

"Liar," said the man. "I heard you whispering. Think you're faster than a bullet? Don't even try it."

"We won't," said Leo. "We have no intentions of trying to stop you."

"You think I'm an idiot?" asked the man. "That's it, isn't it? You think I'm just some stupid punk, don't you? That if I turn my back you can jump me and take the gun away."

"No," said Phoebe, "we don't think that. Just take the money and leave. We don't want any trouble."

"Yeah, right," said the man. The waitress was holding a handful of bills in her hand waiting for the man to take them but his attention seemed centered on Leo and Phoebe at the moment. "You're some kind of hero, aren't you? Think you can impress your girl by taking me down, don't you?"

"No, I don't," said Leo. "Like she said, we don't want any trouble."

"Too late for that," said the man. "Let me show you what I think of heroes."

Without warning he pulled the trigger on the pistol. Four shots rang out and four slugs struck Leo directly in the chest. Leo was knocked out of his chair by the force of the bullets and fell to the floor.

"No," screamed Phoebe, moving to help Leo.

She wasn't really concerned for him. She knew that a simple pistol couldn't really hurt him. But his healing power would work automatically. When the other customers saw that he was uninjured, there would be way too many questions they couldn't answer.

But Leo lay on the floor of the restaurant gasping for air. The front of his shirt was covered in blood and the normal healing processes he had didn't seem to be working. He looked up at Phoebe, fear and confusion in his eyes. How could he be hurt? They were only bullets. They shouldn't be able to cause him any serious injuries.

Almost immediately Tru jumped up from her chair and ran to Leo and Phoebe without thinking. As she did she noticed the man in black turn and run from the restaurant leaving the dumbfounded waitress still holding the cash she had taken from the register. She glanced out the door to see what direction he was heading but he had seemed to simply vanish from the street. As Tru knelt over the wounded Leo, she put her hands on his chest, attempting to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Here," she said, taking Phoebe's hands and putting them over two of the wounds, "press as hard as you can. We have to stop the bleeding. Someone call 911. We need an ambulance right now."

Leo looked up at Tru and Phoebe and gasped one last time, then his body went limp. Tru reached up and put her fingers to his neck and held them there for several seconds, and then she looked at Phoebe, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Tru, "he's gone."

"No," said Phoebe, tears in her eyes, "that's impossible. He can't be dead."

"I'm afraid he is," said Tru. "I work for the medical examiner in New York City. I don't think anyone could have survived these kinds of injuries. There just wasn't enough time."

"You don't understand," said Phoebe. "They were just bullets. He can't be dead. It's just not possible."

"You're in shock," said Tru, reaching to take Phoebe's hand. "Come on. Have a seat over here. You'll be better in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm and..."

Her thought went unfinished as Leo suddenly looked up at her and grasped her right wrist.

"Help me," gasped Leo and suddenly Tru Davies' day rewound as it had on so many occasions before. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Leo," said Piper, "I just need you to watch Wyatt for a couple of hours while I go to the club. I haven't been there in several days and I need to get some work done. It won't take long and I'll be home as soon as I'm done."

"Piper," said Leo, "you know I love to baby sit with Wyatt. But I'm an Elder now. I do have other responsibilities just as you do. Some of those responsibilities can't be put off. This is one of those times."

"Why not have Chris watch Wyatt?" suggested Phoebe, coming into the kitchen. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to."

"I suppose," said Piper. "Only I'm not real comfortable with leaving Wyatt alone with Chris right now. He seems to think everyone and everything is after Wyatt. I'm afraid he might overreact without reason."

"Well, apparently a demon is after Wyatt," said Leo. "I think he's just be cautious. If I recall you've gone into super protective mode a couple of times when Wyatt was in danger."

"Yes," said Piper, "but those were when Wyatt was actually in danger. Not some imagined threat that may or may not appear. Remember the Manticore baby? He wanted us to vanquish it when it hadn't done anything."

"I can watch Wyatt," said Paige, coming into the kitchen. "I don't have a job today so I have the whole day free. And if there is any danger I can orb Wyatt away. Leo can attend to his responsibilities, Piper can take care of the club, and I get to spend some quality time with my nephew. Everyone wins."

"That would be great," said Piper. "I've been taking care of the books at home and business has been down lately. I'm hoping I can figure out what the problem is and maybe get business back up."

"Speaking of Chris," said Phoebe, "where is he? He hasn't been around lately."

"He's up there," said Leo. "He's trying to help the other Elders try to figure out exactly which demon is after Wyatt. If we can do that we might be able to circumvent whatever happens to him. So far what he's been able to tell them hasn't been a whole lot of help."

"I'm sure he's helping as much as he can," said Paige. "He did come all the way back from the future to protect Wyatt."

"I guess so," said Piper rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all," said Piper. "I've been having a little trouble sleeping is all. I'm sure I'll be okay in a few days."

"Maybe you should take some time off," suggested Leo.

"That's not going to happen," said Piper. "There's too much to do right now. Maybe once we figure out what's after Wyatt but right now I'm needed to protect my son."

"Piper," began Leo.

"Give it up, brother-in-law," said Phoebe. "You know how stubborn she can be when she makes up her mind. Well, I need to get going. I have a stack of letters to answer, as usual, and they aren't getting answered with me standing here."

"Take care, sweetie," said Piper. "We'll see you when you get home."

"I need to get going, too," said Leo. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, just call. I'm only an orb away."

"Thanks, Leo," said Piper.

Secretly, Piper was glad Paige would be watching Wyatt instead of Leo. He still didn't know about Chris. And she wasn't sure how to tell him. Or if she should tell him. She knew she'd have to say something soon. Her pregnancy would become noticeable within a few weeks or months. And she knew it would be best if Leo heard about it from her. But to tell him that Chris was their unborn child, she just wasn't sure about that part.

Phoebe was just about to start the car when Leo suddenly orbed into the passenger seat.

"I wanted to talk with you," said Leo. "It's about Piper."

"Because she's so stressed," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said Leo.

"Well, I have to get to work right now," said Phoebe. "What say we meet for a light dinner later. There's a nice little restaurant on Palmer Street. Piper won't be suspicious if we're late getting home. I can say I got tied up at work and you can say you were on Elder business."

"Okay," said Leo. "Say about four-thirty?"

"That should be good," said Phoebe. "Just try not to worry too much. Things have been quiet lately so she should be okay for a while."

"I'll try," said Leo.

He orbed out of the car and Phoebe drove to the paper. She knew how he felt. She was worried about her sister and she knew Paige was, too. With the added information that Chris was actually her son, she knew how much stress Piper must be under.

Tru Davies came awake with a start. She looked around her room and saw the sunlight streaming in through the window. Her room was facing east which meant it was early in the morning.

For a moment things were hazy. They always were when the day rewound. Suddenly the recent events came flooding back into her mind. The young man who had been tragically shot by a robbery gone wrong. The young woman in shock over watching him being killed. She reached over and picked up the phone next to her bed.

"Tru, how goes the conference?" asked Davis after he had answered the phone.

"Fine," said Tru. "I got all the handouts for you just like you asked. Plus, I seem to have an extra day here."

"It happened again?" questioned Davis.

"Yeah," said Tru. "Some guy got shot during a botched robbery attempt. I'm not sure exactly what to do. I know next to nothing about who he was or who the woman was that was with him."

"You have no names at all?" asked Davis,

"Just first names," said Tru. "I overheard them talking. I think the guy is married to the woman's sister but that's about all I have."

"Try going back to the restaurant," suggested Davis. "Maybe one or both of them are regular customers. If they are the waitress or someone else might know who they are or how to contact them."

"Okay," said Tru. "I think the robber was hopped up on drugs. He seemed to go off on the guy for no reason. And he ran out without getting the money after he shot the guy."

"Probably afraid the police were on their way," said Davis. "Anything else I can do?"

"Not sure yet," said Tru. "If I think of anything I'll give you a call."

"Okay," said Davis. "Good luck on this one."

"Thanks," said Tru.

Tru hung up the phone and sat thinking about the incident. There really wasn't much for her to go on. Davis was right. The best place to start was at the restaurant. Without much to go on, she hoped she'd get a lucky break. She looked at her watch. It was 8:43. If she remembered right, the shooting had happened just after four-thirty that afternoon. Which meant she had just over eight hours to find how who the victim was and try to prevent his death with nearly nothing to go on. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Tru stepped outside the restaurant and looked around. Going here had been a total waste of time. None of the workers seemed to know who Leo and Phoebe were. Either they weren't regulars or the workers hadn't taken the time to actually find out who they were.

Tru was at a loss. There was no indication who the two were. There was also no indication who the assailant was. Since her peculiar ability had surfaced she had gotten into the habit of paying more attention to her surroundings most of the time. She never knew when her day would rewind and she'd have to rely on some minor detail.

But the shooting had happened so quickly. There wasn't much she could remember about the assailant. He was in his mid- to late-twenties and dressed all in black. He had no facial hair and no identifying marks. Just some no-  
name druggie who lost control trying to make some easy money. Tru decided to take the bus back downtown. It would give her a chance to think things through.

Riding the bus she thought about the event. It was starting to get late. It was all ready two, which meant there was only about two and a half hours before the man was shot. She thought about one of her college professors. He often said to figure out a problem, you had to decide on three things.

What do you know? What do you think you know? And what don't you know? Well, what she knew was very little. She knew that at about four thirty a man would apparently try to rob that cafeteria. During the attempt he would shoot and kill this Leo. Then he would disappear into the crowd outside.

As for the couple, she knew they were there together. They were discussing someone named Piper who had given birth to a son named Wyatt. And they thought she was too stressed out from the birth. They had also thought there was some kind of risk if she left Wyatt alone.

What did she think she knew? Well, she thought that Phoebe was Piper's sister and Leo was Piper's husband. But that was speculative. She also thought the assailant had been a drug user, but that, too, was conjecture. There could be any of a number of explanations for who he was.

What didn't she know? Practically everything. She didn't know who Leo, Phoebe, or Piper was. She didn't know who the assailant was or what he was doing in that restaurant. And she didn't know where he had gone once he had left the restaurant.

Two and a half hours to find out everything she needed to know and prevent Leo's death. She had no idea how she was going to do that. If she were in New York, she'd have Davis to help her. And she usually had some information to go on. A name or occupation or location. Here, she had virtually nothing even though she had been witness to the entire incident.

The restaurant had been her only clue. When no one at the restaurant knew either Leo or Phoebe, she had lost that lead. It was a good bet that the answers weren't just going to jump out at her. Absentmindedly she looked around her. Everyone was going about his or her own business oblivious to what was going on. No one was aware of the urgent mission she was on.

Suddenly she sat staring at one of the many ads that the city buses sported. Lining the sides of the bus just below the ceiling many companies advertised their products or services for the bus patrons to see. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. One of the local newspapers had an ad almost directly across from her. And staring at her from that ad was the face, and name, of Phoebe. She was apparently a columnist who gave advise to the readers. Tru suddenly had all the information she needed to save Leo. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Tru looked around the room she was standing in. According to the directory at the entrance to the building, Phoebe Halliwell's' office was on this floor. But she had no idea where the office was. Most of the "offices" were little cubicles where the reporters and other staff of the newspaper did their work.

"Excuse me," Tru said to a young man passing nearby, "can you tell me where I can find Phoebe Halliwell?"

"Her office is right back there," said the man, pointing to an open door near the back of the room.

Before Tru could thank the man he rushed off bent on completing whatever task it was he was doing. Tru turned and walked toward the office door. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say. It was always like this. She couldn't just tell the people the truth. No one would believe her. Even after all this time she was still having a little trouble believing it herself. But she'd come up with something. She usually did.

A young woman sat at a desk outside the office. The woman was going over some papers as Tru walked up. The woman wasn't Phoebe. It was probably her secretary or assistant. Tru stood at the edge of the desk peering into the office trying to see if Phoebe was in.

"Can I help you?" asked the young woman at the desk.

"Yes," said Tru. "I'd like to speak to Phoebe Halliwell. It's kind of important."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the woman.

"No, I don't," said Tru. "But like I said, this is kind of important." She looked at her watch. It read nearly three o'clock. "It will only take a minute."

Just then Phoebe stepped to the door of her office.

"Jan," she said to the woman behind the desk, "can you call maintenance for me. My computer is acting screwy again."

"Sure, Phoebe," said the woman.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" questioned Tru.

"Yes," said Phoebe, looking at Tru. Tru recognized the look. It was the same one Phoebe had given her "yesterday" in the restaurant.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Tru. "I know I don't have an appointment but it's kind of important."

"Well," said Phoebe, "I'm afraid I'm awfully busy at the moment. If you'll make an appointment with Jan I'll be glad to speak to you when I have the time."

Phoebe turned to go back into her office. Tru thought desperately of some way to get in to see Phoebe.

"It's about Leo," said Tru suddenly.

Phoebe stopped and came back out of her office.

"Leo?" she questioned. "What about Leo?"

"Please," said Tru, "it will only take a minute or so."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Come on in."

Phoebe closed the door behind Tru. There was something about this young woman that Phoebe couldn't quite put her finger on. She seemed somehow familiar. She considered for a moment that this young woman might be a demon but dismissed that idea. Most demons wouldn't attack in such a public place.

"What is this about Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"I think he might be in danger," said Tru. "I know this sounds kind of crazy and I can't explain, but I think he's going to be hurt this afternoon."

"You can't explain?" Phoebe asked. "How is he going to be hurt?"

"Well," said Tru uneasily, "are you planning to go to a restaurant this afternoon?"

"Actually we are," said Phoebe. "What does that have to do with it?"

"All I can tell you is that if you go to that restaurant," said Tru, "he's going to be hurt. Seriously hurt. Please, I'm not some crazy nut case or anything like that. I just know he's going to get hurt if he goes to that restaurant."

"Are you psychic?" asked Phoebe. "Do you have visions of the future or something?"

"Not exactly," said Tru. "My name is Tru Davies and I work in the city morgue in New York City. I've been out here attending a medical examiners conference. I'm not exactly psychic or anything. I just sometimes know things. I know it sounds crazy but I just want to make sure that Leo is okay."

"Not as crazy as you might think," said Phoebe. "I suppose most people don't take you seriously about something like this."

"Not usually," said Tru. "I usually have to try to prevent them from going somewhere without them knowing what I'm doing. I wasn't sure what to do this time. It's getting late and I had trouble finding you. Otherwise I would have been here earlier."

"Well," said Phoebe, "I have seen my share of strange things before. And you seem genuinely concerned about Leo. I believe you when you say he could be in danger. Is there anything you can tell me about what kind of danger he's in?"

"Just that it's a terrible mistake," said Tru. "A robbery that will go horribly wrong. He'll be shot. I think if you just stay out of that restaurant he should be find."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I'm not sure if your 'feeling' is real or not but I guess it can't hurt to be safe. I used to live in New York City about five or six years ago. Could we have met there? You seem familiar but I can't quite place why."

"I doubt it," said Tru. "I would have been about fifteen at the time. Unless you spent some time at my high school I doubt if we have met."

"It's just that you seem so familiar," said Phoebe. "Do you have any other... Abilities? Other than these premonitions?"

"No, not really," said Tru. "I haven't had it very long. My mom died when I was eight and it was only recently that I discovered this 'talent'."

"My mom died when I was young, too," said Phoebe. "I never really got to know her, though. I was only about one at the time. At least you had some time with your mom."

"Yeah," said Tru. "She was murdered and I watched it happen. It was pretty traumatic. They never did catch the guy."

"My mom was murdered, too," said Phoebe. "The, uh, guy got away but a few years ago he, uh, was killed. So at least I got some kind of closure. I can imagine what it's like for you."

"This is certainly easier than I thought it was going to be," said Tru. "Like I said, most people think I'm crazy."

"I don't," said Phoebe. "I... believe in psychic abilities. And I appreciate the warning. I'll call Leo and change our meeting place. That should change things enough so that the mistake doesn't happen."

"Thanks," said Tru. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow. My flight leaves at ten a.m. I'm glad I was able to do some good while I was here."

"Don't give it a second thought," said Phoebe. "I'm sure Leo will appreciate it, too."

"How will you explain it to him?" asked Tru.

"Oh, I'll come up with something," said Phoebe. "He's pretty open-minded, too."

"I guess I should be going," said Tru. "I've loved my visit here in San Francisco. It's a lot different from New York."

"Yes, it is," said Phoebe. "I hope you have a good flight back."

"Thanks," said Tru.

Tru got up and left the office. Phoebe picked up the phone and called Piper. She asked Piper to contact Leo and have him come see her. That way he could orb into the building and walk to her office. It would be hard to explain how he got into the office without walking in. There was something about Tru Davies and Phoebe figured Leo was the best one to find out what. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"You say she only said she had a feeling?" Leo asked in Phoebe's office.

"That's about the size of it," said Phoebe. "She would only say she sometimes knows things. She would explain how. But there was something about her I couldn't figure out. She seemed familiar somehow."

"Do you think you had a premonition about her?" asked Piper.

Leo had decided to bring Piper and Paige with him to Phoebe's office.

"I don't think so," said Phoebe. "And it wasn't exactly an empathic impression either. I guess if I had to define it it was something like an empathic premonition. I know that doesn't make any sense but I don't know any other way to explain it."

"Can you do that?" asked Paige. "Have an empathic premonition?"

"I suppose it's possible," said Leo. "Her power is still fairly new. It's possible it will do things you haven't experienced before."

"Whoa," said Phoebe. "That was weird. It was like déjà vu. I remember you saying exactly the same thing recently."

"Really?" asked Leo. "I don't remember that."

"Neither do I," said Phoebe. "Anyway, I figured you could see what you could find out about this Tru Davies. I don't think she was a demon. She came here to warn me about Leo being in danger."

"Could she be a witch?" asked Paige. "It seems to me that her 'power' is more magical than anything else."

"It's possible," said Leo. "Witch's abilities can develop at different rates. It could be that she's a witch and her ability is just now beginning to manifest itself."

"Leo, why don't you check with the Elders," suggested Piper. "Maybe they have some information about her."

"Just what I was thinking," said Leo.

"Paige and I will see if we can find out anything about her from out end," said Piper. "She said she worked for the city morgue in New York City. It should be easy enough to find out some information about her."

"Hey, I can orb there and pretend to be a friend of hers," said Paige. "I can say I'm in town and wanted to say hi to her. Since she's here in San Francisco there's not much chance she'll walk in and expose me or anything."

"That's a good idea," said Phoebe. "But there are a lot of morgues in New York. It might not be easy finding out which one she works at."

"I'll just have to check out as many as I can," said Paige. "Even if I don't get the one she works at the workers there might know which one it is. Besides, with my orbing it shouldn't take long. A lot quicker than driving from one to another or even using the telephone."

"Just be careful," said Leo. "We don't know who she really is. She could still be a demon and this could be some kind of trap for all we know."

"I'll be careful," promised Paige. "I can orb out from the closet Leo orbed us into. That way no one will be suspicious about my leaving."

"Good idea," Piper. "Leo, can you orb me home before you go up there? Chris is the only one home with Wyatt right now and I don't want to leave them alone for too long. I know Chris won't hurt him but if a demon attacks they might need my power."

"Okay," said Leo. "Phoebe, you be careful, too. If she is a demon, this might be her way of putting you off your guard."

"I'll be careful," said Phoebe. "But somehow I don't think she's a danger to us. I can't explain it but I think she's exactly what she says she is. Just let me know what you guys find out."

"We will," said Paige. "Come on, you guys. I have a lot of orbing to do and I need to get started."

Leo, Piper, and Paige left the office as Phoebe thought about Tru. She hadn't said anything to the others but the feeling she had about this young woman was very similar to what she felt when Andy had died. The time loop Tempus had put them into had nearly destroyed them. They had finally been able to defeat him but it had cost Andy his life.

This felt remarkably similar to that incident. But that wasn't possible. Tempus had died when Prue had died. The Source had destroyed Tempus by forcing him to reset time in an effort to destroy them. Without Tempus, there shouldn't be any way for anyone to reset time. She finally decided it was just her imagination.

"Well," said Leo that night at the manor, "the Elders say there is definitely something different about this Tru Davies. But they can't say exactly what it is. Whatever she's able to do they aren't connected with it. But somehow she has the ability to know who's going to die and has the chance to prevent it."

"You mean like a premonition?" asked Piper.

"Not exactly," said Leo. "As I said, they don't know a whole lot. They did say she's not evil and that she's definitely mortal - she just has an unusual ability."

"I didn't find out much," said Paige. "She's been working at one of the morgues since she graduated college. Her boss, some guy named Davis, wasn't real forthcoming with the information. She does have a brother and a sister both who apparently have problems of their own. Her mother was murdered about ten years ago and they never caught the guy."

"That's what she told me," said Phoebe. "She said she witnessed the murder. I can't imagine the pressure that would put on someone. Watching your own mother being murdered."

"Well, speaking from experience," said Paige, "watching you parents dies is a very unsettling experience. And mine died in a senseless accident. It has to be a whole lot worse watching one of them being murdered."

"So you think what she told Phoebe was true?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I do," said Leo. "From all indications her only ability is to know when certain people are going to die and has the chance to prevent the deaths."

"But she said you died from being shot during a botched robbery attempt," said Phoebe. "That doesn't make any sense. You're a Whitelighter. You can't die from bullets."

"I know," said Leo. "Even if I was shot several times my natural healing ability would heal me before I 'died'. I can't explain how something like that could happen. But there's something more interesting that I found out. I checked out that restaurant earlier. There was no robbery attempt there."

"There wasn't?" asked Phoebe. "That's strange. If there was no robbery attempt it couldn't have gone wrong. That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if it wasn't a robbery attempt," said Paige. "Maybe whoever this robber was wasn't there to rob the place. Maybe he was after Leo instead."

"I think we should have a talk with this Tru Davies," said Piper. "Maybe she knows something about a demonic attack on Leo. That could explain how Leo could die. Maybe a Dark Lighter was involved somehow. She might know something and doesn't even know she knows it."

"Only we don't know where she's staying," said Leo. "San Francisco is a big city. Even if we called every hotel in the city, it would take time."

"She's leaving for New York in the morning," said Phoebe. "She said her flight was at ten a.m. We can find her at the airport. There shouldn't be more than one flight to New York at that time. All we have to do is wait at the gate until she gets there."

"Chris can stay with Wyatt while we do," said Piper. "I'm sure he won't mind. But he keeps asking what's going on and I keep putting him off."

"You didn't tell him about this?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said Piper. "I don't think this has anything to do with Wyatt. Since he's told us he's come back to save Wyatt I figure it's something he doesn't need to know about. Besides, he has his secrets. It's kind of nice to have one from him for a change."

"Let's all get some sleep," said Phoebe. "I'll call Elise in the morning and tell her I'm going to work from home. Then we can go to the airport and see just what Tru Davies knows. We'd better get there early. With all the security that's been added in the past couple of years it might take her a while to get to the gate."

"Agreed," said Piper. "Okay, who's up for a late snack before bed?" 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Tru looked at her watch. It read nearly 9:15 a.m. She was glad she had gotten to the airport early. Flying had become something of a hassle since September 2001. The added security was designed to prevent a repeat of what had happened in New York and Washington D. C. She really didn't mind the extra time checking in. She, like most of the passengers, completely understood the need for the added security.

Still, it was something of a hassle. She should have brought a book with her. That would give her something to do while she waited for her flight. As it was, she had nothing to do but sit and wait. Well, it wasn't the first time she had done that. A lot of her time at the morgue was spent sitting around.

"Hi there," said Phoebe as she and the others walked u to Tru. "We just thought we'd see you off. One fellow New Yorker to another."

"Thanks," said Tru smiling. "I really appreciate it. It can be pretty boring just sitting around here waiting for my flight."

"Tru Davies," said Phoebe, "these are my sisters, Piper and Paige. And this is Leo, my brother-in-law. She's married to Piper."

"I kind of figured that but I wasn't sure," said Tru. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Same here," said Piper. "This must seem kind of strange. Total strangers coming to see you off."

"Well, Phoebe's not a total stranger," said Tru. "We've met."

"Yes, well," said Leo. "Actually, we thought you might be able to help us. Phoebe said you told her you have some kind of visions of the future. That's how you knew I was going to be killed."

"Well, they aren't visions exactly," said Tru. "It's hard to explain. I just seem to know some things sometimes. I figure since I do I should try to help if I can."

"We'd like you to tell us everything you knew about that incident at the restaurant," said Piper. "We, uh, we just want to make sure that it was a random event and that no one was after Leo specifically."

"Well," said Tru, "there's not much I can tell you. Like I told Phoebe, it was just a robbery attempt that went bad. Some drug user came in to rob the restaurant and things just got out of hand. Leo and Phoebe were there and the robber turned on Leo. He sort of went crazy, thinking that Leo was challenging him or something. So he shot Leo in the chest four times then just ran out of the restaurant."

"Except there was no robbery attempt at the restaurant yesterday," said Phoebe. "Which means it couldn't have been a robbery gone awry."

"Well, I've learned," said Tru, "that when I change one thing, sometimes other things change as well. It's possible that by preventing you from going to that restaurant it changed other things and the robber didn't go in there."

"I guess that makes sense," said Leo. "Everything is interrelated. Even a small change can alter many events. I guess it's possible that things could have changed enough to prevent him from going in there."

"Of course," said Tru self-consciously. "All I know is that what was supposed to happen didn't happen. I'm just glad Leo is okay."

"And we appreciate, believe me," said Piper. "What did this robber look like?"

"Oh, nothing unusual," said Tru. "About thirty-five or so. It was strange, though. He was dressed in all black. Black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black windbreaker. He was clean shaven and didn't have any identifying marks or features."

At the mention of the man being dressed in all black, everyone looked at each other. Warlocks liked to dress in all black. So did Dark Lighters. But then, plenty of mortals also liked to dress in all black. Some thought it was cool, others were making a statement, and still others just liked dressing in black. It really didn't give them a lot to go on.

"You said he shot Leo," said Paige. "What did he shoot him with?"

"A gun," said Tru a little uncertain. "Why? What did you think he was shot with?"

"What kind of gun?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," said Tru. "I really don't know a lot about guns. I think it was a thirty-eight. It looked like the kind the police carry in the movies. Most of them seem to carry thirty-eights."

"And Leo died, right?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes," said Tru. "Right there on the floor. That's all I really know. I knew you were with him when he died and I saw an ad on a bus for your column. That's how I found out who you were and where to find you."

"Well, that's not much to go on," said Phoebe. "But thanks for telling us about it."

"Why?" Tru asked. "Is there some reason you think someone would be after Leo?"

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure," said Piper. "Everyone has enemies. We just wanted to make sure it wasn't one of Leo's old enemies come back to settle an old debt."

"An old enemy?" questioned Tru.

"I, uh, did some consulting work for a while," said Leo. "Made some really powerful enemies once upon a time. Nothing really to worry about. But once in a while an old enemy surfaces looking for revenge."

"I see," said Tru, not totally believing what they told her. "I hope I was some help."

"I'm sure you were," said Piper. "We'll have to do some checking but like Phoebe said, thanks for telling us. It's more than we knew yesterday."

"Glad I could help," said Tru. "If I think of anything else I can give Phoebe a call. Once I get back to New York I might think of something else that..."

Her sentence went unfinished as an alarm began sounding throughout the airport. They all looked around to see what the problem was. They saw a man running through the airport, several unformed, armed guards close behind. The thing that they all instantly noticed was that the man being chased was dressed in all black.

"That's him," said Tru. "That's the same guy who tried to rob the restaurant. The one who shot Leo."

Before any of them could react, the man ran past them, the guards close behind. Suddenly the man turned and grabbed Leo and stuck a gun in Leo's ribs.

"Hold it right there or I'll kill him," said the man.

The guards came to a screeching halt, their pistols pointed at the man.

"Give it up," said a man wearing a suit with a badge hanging from the breast pocket. "You've committed a dozen federal violations by trying to sneak a gun on the plane. Don't compound the problem. Let the man go, put down the gun, and no one needs to get hurt."

"Not likely," said the man. "Drop your guns or I'll kill him."

Piper looked around the airport. Everyone was watching them. She considered trying to freeze the area but she was pretty sure it was much too large for her to freeze all of it. She glanced over at Paige.

Paige looked at Piper. Piper looked at her, than at the gun in the mans' hand. Paige nodded slightly. Piper's meaning was clear. Piper couldn't freeze the area but Paige should be able to orb the gun out of his hand. Without the gun, the guards would easily handle the man. Paige raised her hand slightly and said "gun" very silently. The gun began to orb out of the man's hand and then suddenly the orb cancelled. Paige just looked at the man in total surprise.

"That won't work with me, witch," said the man.

Before anyone else could react the man pulled the trigger on the pistol he was holding. Four slugs entered Leo's body. He fell to the floor his life's blood pouring from the wounds. The man just smiled, and then turned and ran into the group of people gathered around. The guards rushed past the group giving chase to the man who simply disappeared into the crowds.

"Leo," gasped Piper, rushing to Leo's side.

The sisters and Tru gathered around Leo who lay on the floor dying. As with the incident in the restaurant, Leo's healing power never activated. He tried to speak but only a garbled sound came out. Then he collapsed dead on the floor.

"No," cried Phoebe. "This isn't possible. He can't die."

"That's the same thing you said," started Tru.

She quickly cut herself off. They might believe that she had "feelings" about what was going to happen. They'd never believe she could relive days over again.

"What?" Piper asked. "What do you mean that's the same thing he said? When? What haven't you told us?"

Tru looked around trying to think of an answer that would satisfy them. Suddenly, without warning, Leo looked up at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Help me," he whispered to her.

Without warning, Tru Davies' day rewound for the second time. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Tru Davies bolted upright in bed. For a moment everything was fuzzy. Then, in a flash, the events at the airport came flooding back into her mind. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 5:15 a.m. It was three hours earlier in New York City so it would be 8:15 there. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Davis?" Tru questioned when her boss had answered the phone.

"Tru?" questioned Davis. "Do you know what time it is? I just got to bed."

"It happened again," said Tru.

"Again?" asked Davis.

"Yeah," said Tru. "And it was the same guy. Leo was shot in the airport this time. They had come to see me off and the guy just shot him there in the lobby."

"The same gunman?" asked Davis.

"The very same," said Tru.

"This doesn't sound like a random event any more," said Davis. "It sounds to me like this guy is after this Leo."

"That's what I'm thinking," said Tru. "The same two guys in two different places isn't random or a coincidence. I think this guy in black is out to get Leo. Davis, I can't leave San Francisco today. Not as long as Leo is in danger of being killed."

"You're right," said Davis. "Well, the ticket is an open-ended ticket so you don't have to worry about that. I'll try to square it with the administration somehow."

"Thanks, Davis," said Tru. "There's less than five hours before Leo gets shot. I'd better get hold of them and warn them. This should be easier than it was yesterday. They believe I have 'feelings' about these kinds of things."

"There are people out there who do believe in the unexplained," said Davis. "They never told you where they live. How are you going to find them?"

"Well," said Tru, "I know where Phoebe works. But that could take too long. I'll check the phone book. With any luck they'll be listed there."

"Good thinking," said Davis. "You'd better get started. If this guy is after Leo he may be stalking them right now."

Tru hung up the phone. She pulled the phonebook out of the drawer and thumbed through it. She came to the H's and quickly found a listing for Piper Halliwell. The address was 1329 Prescott Street. She thought about calling but it was still too early in the morning for that. Everyone would probably still be in bed. And what if they didn't believe her this time? She couldn't risk that. She'd have to go to their house and make sure they took her seriously. She got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Come on, Paige," Piper called up the stairs. "It's nearly eight o'clock. It's going to take nearly an hour to get to the airport this time of the morning. We have to leave right away if we're going to catch Tru before she boards her plane."

"On my way," said Paige, coming down the stairs. "The strap on my shoe broke and I had to change them."

"We'll get it fixed when we get home," said Phoebe. "You know, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt we were at the airport seeing Tru off and Leo was shot to death. Some guy was caught trying to smuggle a gun onto a plane and he held Leo hostage."

"Are you sure it wasn't a premonition?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Phoebe. "For one thing, I don't usually have premonitions in the form of dreams. But more than that, it didn't feel like a premonition. Besides, the guy shot Leo with a pistol. And we all know that a pistol can't hurt Leo. At least, not permanently. I think everything Tru told us yesterday just got my imagination working overtime."

"Tru said I was shot with a pistol, too," said Leo. "I just wish we could learn more about her ability. It's very unusual for there to be almost no information about something like this."

"Well," said Phoebe, "I didn't sense any evil from her." Just then the doorbell rang. Phoebe turned to answer the door. "In fact, I sensed a lot of good in her. And concern. I can't believe she's evil or a demon."

Phoebe opened the door and found Tru standing on the front porch.

"Hi, Phoebe," said Tru. "Can I come in? It's important."

"Sure," said Phoebe. "These are my sisters, Paige and Piper. And this is Leo. He's married to Piper."

"Hi," said Tru. "Listen, I know this is going to sound strange, but I had another one of my 'feelings'. You guys came to the airport to see me off and Leo was shot again."

"That is so weird," said Phoebe. "I had a dream just like that last night."

"Yes, well," said Tru, "I know it might be hard to believe, but the same guy showed up, I mean, is going to show up at the airport. Apparently he was trying to smuggle a gun on the plane. When the police try to take him into custody, he's going to shoot Leo."

"Showed up?" questioned Piper.

"What?" Tru asked.

"You said 'showed up' then changed it to 'is going to show up'," said Piper. "There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?"

"Uh, no, of course not," said Tru. "It was just a slip of the tongue, that's all."

'You're lying," said Phoebe. "I can tell. There is something you aren't telling us. What is it?"

"Listen," said Tru, "I can't really explain. I can only tell you that if you go to the airport, Leo is going to get killed."

"Listen, Tru," said Piper, "we need more than just your word on this. Believe me, we're a bit more open-minded than most people. I'm sure whatever you tell us won't sound nearly as crazy as you think it does. But we need to know more. We need to know how you know this. And it has to be more than just having a 'feeling'."

"If I told you," said Tru, "you'd think I was crazy. If I were in your shoes, I'd think I was crazy. But you have to believe me. I've already prevented Leo's death once. All I'm trying to do is keep it from happening again."

"And all we have if your word on that," said Paige. "Remember, that man in black didn't even show up at the restaurant like you said he did. We want to believe you but you aren't making it easy for us."

"Tru," said Phoebe, "aren't you the least bit curious why we believed you the first time?"

"I just figured you were more open-minded, like you said," said Tru.

"We are," said Phoebe, looking around at the others. "But there's a reason for that. I'm going to tell you something. It's something we don't usually tell people. For the same reason you gave us. People would think we were crazy."

Phoebe looked at the others one last time, especially at Piper. Reluctantly, Piper simply nodded once, indicating that Phoebe should tell her.

"You see," said Phoebe, "the reason we believe you is because I can see the future. I have premonitions. Now I don't know if this is something like what you have but if Leo were in any danger, I would have had a premonition about it. I haven't had any premonitions so it's kind of hard for us to believe you unless you can tell us something."

Tru looked at Phoebe, and then at the others. She seemed to be considering something for a moment. Finally, she spoke.

"I know Leo is in danger because he asked for my help," said Tru finally. "After he was dead." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"Wait a minute, what do you mean after he was dead?" Piper asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'll try to explain," said Tru. "At least as much as I can. After I graduated from college I planned to go to medical school. Except that I didn't have the money for it. So I got a night job at the morgue. I figured I'd save up some money and go to medical school in a year or so.

"Well, I don't know how or why but one night one of the bodies that had come in suddenly looked at me and asked for my help. The next thing I knew it was twelve hours earlier. I got to live the day over again only this time I was able to prevent the death. Since then it's happened a number of times. I never know when it's going to happen or who it's going to be but each time the day sort of rewinds and I get to live it over again."

"You can't change the past," said Leo. "Once something has happened it's set. It can't be changed."

"I'm not lying," said Tru defensively. "That's what happens. I don't know how or why but each time it's the same. I get to live the day over again and with a little luck I can prevent someone from dying who died before."

"That's how you knew Leo was going to die," said Phoebe. "You were there when he was killed and he asked you for your help."

"Yes," said Tru. "The first time was in that restaurant. Then it happened again at the airport when you came to see me off. That was at ten o'clock this morning. This guy in black was at the airport and shot Leo."

"And the people who ask you for help are always dead?" asked Paige.

"Yes," said Tru.

"That's not possible," said Piper. "Listen, I don't think you're lying to us. But the truth is that Leo couldn't have been killed by that man."

"He was," protested Tru. "I was there. I watched him shoot Leo both times. He died nearly instantly. That's why he asked for my help. He wasn't supposed to die. That's the only explanation for why I get these chances to help set things right."

"We'd better tell her," said Phoebe. "If Leo died from being shot by a pistol there's more going on here than we know."

"Tell me?" Tru asked. "Tell me what?"

"I guess you're right," said Piper. "Leo, now that we know how Tru knows you were going to be killed, maybe you'd better go... upstairs and check on this."

"Good idea," said Leo. "I won't be gone long."

"What can he find out upstairs?" asked Tru as Leo headed for the stairs. "And tell me what?"

"Tru," said Piper, "we have some explanations of our own. You see, Phoebe's premonitions aren't the only ability in this family. In fact, the three of us have a number of abilities. Paige, why don't you show Tru what you can do?"

Paige looked around the room. She saw a notepad sitting on the desk and stuck out her hand.

"Notepad," she said and the notepad orbed into her hand. "It's called orbing. I have the ability to orb items around."

"Wait a minute," said Tru. "That's what happened at the airport. You tried to, what did you call it? Orb? You tried to orb the gun out of the man's hand. It started to turn blue then it just stopped. And the man said it wouldn't work with him. And he called you a witch. I just figured he was being insulting."

"No, not insulting," said Piper. "We're witches. Our mother was a witch. So was our grandmother. In fact, we can trace our lineage back at least three hundred years. That's why we have our powers. And why we were more accepting of your gift than most people. What you can do is unusual but trust me, there are some stranger things than even that."

"Piper," said Phoebe, "if the man in black called Paige a witch, he must have known who she was. Which means he wasn't a mortal. And if Paige's orbing ability didn't work on the gun that must mean there's magic involved."

"Wait a minute," said Tru. "A mortal?"

"Yes," said Paige. "That's what normal people are called. Mortals. They don't have any special powers or abilities. Well, not as a rule, anyway."

"So what does this have to do with Leo not being killed by being shot?" Tru asked.

"Well, that's another of the hard to explain things," said Piper. "Leo's what's called a Whitelighter. You might call him an angel of sorts. He was sent to us to help guide and instruct us. Many witches have Whitelighter for assistance."

"And you married him?" asked Tru.

"Yeah, what can I say?" said Piper. "We fell in love and we were married about four years ago. We're separated right now, but he still has his responsibilities to us as our Whitelighter."

"So as an angel, he can't be killed?" Tru asked.

"Normally, yes," said Phoebe. "Whitelighters have a natural healing ability. It activates automatically whenever they are injured. And it works almost instantly. So even if Leo was shot a dozen times he couldn't have died. His healing ability would have saved him."

"Unless there was magic involved," said Paige. "Or a Dark Lighter was involved."

"I'm sorry, a Dark Lighter?" questioned Tru.

"Yeah," said Piper. "Dark Lighters are, as you might imagine, the opposite of Whitelighters. They are as evil as Whitelighters are good. And they carry crossbow that are deadly to Whitelighters. Normally, it's the only way to permanently kill a Whitelighter. The poison on the crossbow kills Whitelighters."

"Which means," said Phoebe, "that this man in black must be a Dark Lighter. But that doesn't make any sense either. Why would a Dark Lighter be using a gun? And how could the bullets kill Leo? He'd need his crossbow for that."

"Not necessarily," said Leo, coming down the stairs. Behind him was Chris. "Chris was up there when I got there. When I filled him in on what was going on he told me some very interesting things. Things I think you all need to hear."

"Tru Davies," said Chris, looking at Tru. "I never thought I'd actually meet you."

"Who is he?" Tru asked.

"That would be Chris Perry," said Piper. "He's a Whitelighter from the future."

"The future?" Tru asked.

"Long story," said Phoebe. "So, Chris, what is this news you've got to tell us?"

"Oh, nothing much, really," said Chris. "Only that Tru has been telling you the truth. She's witnessed Leo's death twice at the hands of a Dark Lighter. A Dark Lighter who's figured out a way to kill Whitelighters without using his crossbow."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at Chris in disbelief. They had always been told that only the poison from a Dark Lighters crossbow could kill a Whitelighter. If he was right, then not only Leo, but also Whitelighters everywhere could be in terrible danger. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"You guys should have told me what was going on," said Chris. "I could have been some help here."

"More mumbo jumbo, Chris?" Piper asked.

"Piper, please," said Leo. "He's right. We should have told him."

"So, what do you have to tell us?" asked Piper.

"Has Tru told you about her special ability yet?" Chris asked.

"Yes," said Tru. "I told them as much as I understand anyway."

"Good," said Chris. "That's going to make things a little easier. Well, she has the ability to relive days. People who die that weren't suppose to die can ask her for help. And she gets the opportunity to save them from dying."

"I only recently learned that my mother had the same ability," said Tru. "Before she was murdered."

"What does this have to do with Leo?" asked Phoebe. "And a Dark Lighter that can kill Whitelighters without his crossbow?"

"Everything," said Chris. "The man in black is actually a Dark Lighter. And he's not just any Dark Lighter, either. He calls himself Talent. He's one of the senior Dark Lighters. What you might call an Elder for Dark Lighters."

"Dark Lighters have Elders?" Paige asked.

"Of course," said Leo. "Well, not exactly an Elder but something similar."

"As it turns out," said Chris, "this Talent has discovered a way to kill Whitelighters without having to resort to his crossbow. First he uses his crossbow to produce about a dozen bolts. Then he gives the bolts to an alchemist. I know that chemistry replaced alchemy hundreds of years ago but there are still some practicing alchemists around. Most of them practice a magical form of alchemy.

"The alchemist then uses an ancient process that drains the poison out of the bolts. Talent has taken this poison and mixed it with lead to produce a bullet that can kill a Whitelighter because of the poison in it. In fact, the poison in the bullets is more concentrated than in a single bolt. Three or four of these bullets would cause the poison to react much quicker, killing a Whitelighter within seconds."

"Oh, lovely," said Paige. "Now Whitelighters not only have to worry about Dark Lighters with crossbows but Dark Lighters with these cop killer bullets as well."

"Not really," said Chris. "Talent never shared the secret of their creation with anyone, least of all another Dark Lighter. And from all indications the procedure is not only expensive but extremely elaborate."

"Okay," said Piper, "so you knew all this all ready and you didn't say anything about it because... ?"

"I was going to," said Chris. "Only I didn't know he attacked this soon. Remember, this all happened before I was even born. I thought we still had a few months before Talent made an appearance. With all the demon attacks and everything else, I just never realized he would be here this soon."

"Wait a minute," said Tru, "demons? Are you saying there are demons out there?"

"More than you know," said Piper. "Don't worry. They rarely go after mortals. They're usually too busy trying to get to us."

"She's right," said Chris. "Tru, you have nothing to worry about from demons. To be honest, they really don't even know about you. When the days are reset for you they forget everything that happened which means anything they learn about you is forgotten as well. You never had any trouble with demons originally."

"But you said you never expected to meet me," said Tru. "If you're from the future does that mean I'm dead?"

"I honestly don't know," said Chris. "You live in New York and I've spent nearly my entire life in San Francisco. Besides, we fight demons. You don't. There really wasn't any reason for us to meet."

"Okay," said Piper. "So what can you tell us about this Talent? Other than he's figured out a way to kill an unkillable being?"

"Originally," said Chris, "he used the bullets against Leo. There was a fight and he was apparently beaten but not vanquished. I guess he'd had enough because he never went after Leo again."

"Apparently?" questioned Paige. "You don't know for sure?"

"Hey, just because I'm from the future doesn't mean I have all the answers," said Chris. "Do you remember the specifics about all of your vanquishings?"

"Well, not everything," said Paige. "But I'm pretty sure I'd remember a Dark Lighter who was able to kill Whitelighters without using a crossbow. That's not what you call an ordinary occurrence."

"You probably would," said Chris. "But then again, it's your vanquishing. And as I said, it happened before I was even born. All I can tell you is that he attacked at the manor and you guys stopped him. If I had known it was time for him to attack I would have warned you. But there were certain events that had transpired originally that haven't transpired this time. That's why I didn't know he had attacked all ready."

"What events?" Paige asked.

"That's not important," said Chris. "What is important is that he seems to be following the same pattern. Which means not everything has changed. If I remember correctly, he'll attempt to kill Leo tomorrow. Apparently he's been watching the manor waiting for Leo to leave so he could attack. After that I'm not sure exactly what happens."

"We have to be prepared for Talent," said Leo. "If he comes to the manor, we'll need to vanquish him before he gets the chance to use that pistol of his. Chris, Paige, and I are all in danger. If those bullets are as powerful as Chris says they are, any or all of us could be dead before we could do anything to stop it."

"Why would Paige be in danger?" asked Tru. "She's not one of these Whitelighters. She's a witch. You said the poison was only affective against Whitelighters."

"I'm half Whitelighter," said Paige. "Another long story. But Leo is right. Those bullets could kill any of us. We need to take Talent out the second he appears."

"I'll go check with the Elders," said Leo. "They might know something about this Talent we can use."

"I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "If he's as high up as Chris says there might be something in there about him."

"Book of Shadows?" questioned Tru.

"I'll explain everything in the kitchen," said Piper. "Come on. If you want you can help me with a vanquishing potion."

"Okay," said Tru. "And all I thought I had to do when I got up this morning was make sure that Leo didn't get killed. Now I'm preparing to fight Dark Lighters. Somehow New York doesn't seem quite so wild any more."

"Oh, there are demons in New York, too," said Phoebe. "Just be thankful you don't have to contend with them."

"I just hope it stays that way," said Tru as she followed Piper into the kitchen.

"Does it?" Paige asked Chris as everyone went to prepare for Talent.

"As far as I know it does," said Chris. "I don't remember any history records saying that she had to contend with a demon. Remember, they have no idea what she can do. There's no reason for them to go after her."

"Good," said Paige. "Well, Phoebe is busy with the Book of Shadows and Piper is busy making a potion. Why don't you tell me everything you know about this Talent? There might be something else we can use against him."

'I've told you just about everything I know," said Chris.

"Humor me for a change," said Paige. "Let's just go over it again to make sure you haven't left anything out. Besides, it beats just sitting around here waiting for him to attack."

Chris just sighed. Paige was right about that. Just sitting around waiting for a demon attack could get on your nerves. He and Paige went into the living room to go over what they knew about Talent and what possible defenses they could use against him. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

When Tru woke up the next morning she nearly started to panic. She was in a strange room. Then she remembered the previous day. Relieved that this was not yet another reset day, she got up and started to get dressed.

Phoebe had graciously given up her room so that Tru could stay at the manor. At first, Piper had said something about putting an innocent in danger from the Dark Lighter's attack. She had insisted that, now that they knew what was going on, there was no reason for Tru to stay. She could return to New York as she had originally planned.

Then Tru had mentioned that something could go wrong. If the Dark Lighter was as dangerous as they all said he was, they might not be able to stop him before he hurt, or even killed someone. If that happened, she was the only one who had any chance of preventing that. Or rather, of getting the chance to relive the day and saving whomever was killed. Finally, Piper agreed.

Tru finished getting dressed and went downstairs. Everyone else was already up and breakfast had started. Tru took a seat at the table. Piper was feeding Wyatt and smiled at Tru as she came into the room.

"Wow," she said. "You certainly have a lot of choices at breakfast. It's almost like being in a restaurant."

"Piper's a chef," said Phoebe. "Well, she used to be. I think she gets off on fixing these huge breakfasts for us."

"No complaints from me," said Leo, smiling. "It beats a donut and a cup of coffee."

"It's still a lot to take in," said Tru. "I never imagined anything like what I learned yesterday. Witches, demons, Whitelighters. It's almost like an entire sub-culture going on right under out noses. And most people have no idea it all exists."

"In a way it is a sub-culture," said Chris. "And there's even more than you would imagine. A lot more."

"So, Paige," said Tru, "if you're half Whitelighter, does that mean you have their powers and abilities? This orb thing Piper mentioned, their ability to heal people, shape changing, all of that?"

"I have some of them," said Paige. "I can orb. And I can change my form when I need to. But I didn't seem to get the healing part. Or a couple of the other powers they have."

"It's because she's only half Whitelighter," said Leo. "Plus she has her witches powers."

"Some of those would certainly be handy for me," said Tru. "It might make helping people a lot easier if I could do some of those things."

"And you'd have to contend with demons, warlocks, and all sorts of other evil creatures," said Chris. "Part of the reason they don't bother you is because you aren't a threat to them. It's all part of the territory. Everything considered, it's probably best that you don't have any other powers. It would actually make your job that much harder."

"You said your mom had the same ability?" asked Piper.

"Apparently so," said Tru. "My boss, Davis, is the only one who knows what I can do. Well, him and my brother, Harrison. But he said my mom could do the same thing. No one seems to know how or why or what the purpose for it is. And like I said, I never know when it's going to happen."

"I'm sure there's a reason for it," said Leo. "It might be that you've been chosen to set things right. Prevent the deaths of people who aren't supposed to die. The Elders don't know that much about it. It's sort of like you're on a different network, so to speak. Not all magical abilities are connected to the same source."

"But I don't save everyone," said Tru. "There was this one time when the day reset several times, as it has with you. When it was over I found out I wasn't supposed to save the man who kept dying. I was just supposed to prevent him from dying in a way that would damage his heart that was used to save his daughter's life. It's like he was destined to die but he was also destined to give his heart to save his daughter."

"That's very possible," said Leo. "We don't always know what's going on. We just have to do the best we can and hope it's the right thing."

"Well," said Tru, "I'll be glad when this is over. I'm not sure I like contending with Dark Lighters and demons and such. It's hard enough just trying to save regular people without all the magical interference you guys seem to have."

"You get used to it," said Paige.

"What's the game plan for today?" asked Phoebe.

"Well," said Piper, "if Talent is going to attack at the manor, I think we all need to stick around here today. That way we'll all be ready when he gets here."

"What about having Leo go somewhere else?" asked Paige. "If he's not here, Talent can't attack him here."

"I don't think that will work," said Tru. "This Talent is after Leo. If Leo isn't here, Talent will just attack him wherever he is."

"She's right," said Leo. "And we won't have you guys around to help if that happens. Piper has the vanquishing potion. Phoebe, what did you learn about Talent from the Book of Shadows?"

"Like you said," said Phoebe, "he's a senior Dark Lighter. No one seems to know how old he is but there are indications that he's over three hundred years old. There wasn't a spell or potion in the book for vanquishing him, though. And he seems to have the ability to block certain magical powers."

"That explains why Paige couldn't orb the gun away from him," said Tru.

"It's also why he was probably hired to come after me," said Leo. "A regular Dark Lighter wouldn't be able to contend with the girl's powers. He'd at least stand a chance this way."

"Not for long," said Piper. "Once he shows up I'm going to vanquish his butt and we won't have to worry about him any more."

"So we just hang around here waiting for this Dark Lighter to attack?" asked Tru.

"Sometimes that's the way it is," said Paige. "I'd much rather be going after him but since we don't know where he is there's not much we can do until he shows himself."

"Okay," said Tru. "Would it be possible for me to use your phone? I need to call Davis and let him know what's going on."

"Sure," said Phoebe. "Tell him hello for us, too."

"I'll do that," said Tru.

"It might be better if you just tell him you're going to stay here and help us keep Leo from being killed," said Piper. "If you start talking about Dark Lighters and vanquishings your phone call could end up being several hours while you explain everything."

"To be honest," said Tru, "I'm not sure just how much I'll ever tell Davis. I'm not sure how much of it he's going to believe. I'm not sure how much of it I really believe."

"That's understandable," said Phoebe. "It does take some getting used to."

"Well, I'll go make that phone call now," said Tru. "Hopefully this will all be over some time today."

"Paige, would you take Wyatt upstairs?" Piper asked. "I don't want him in the way when Talent returns."

"Sure thing," said Paige.

"I'll go, too," said Phoebe. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"I have a couple of sources I can check to see if I can find out something about Talent," said Chris. "I shouldn't be gone long. Hopefully I can learn something that can help."

"Just don't be gone long," said Piper. "Talent could attack at any time and we might need all of you here in that event."

"Don't worry," said Phoebe. "Paige and I will be right upstairs." 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Tru put the phone back onto its' cradle. She could tell that Davis wasn't completely convinced with her explanation. But he didn't press the issue. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when she got back to New York. He would be expecting a full explanation and she knew she couldn't tell him everything. Witches, demons, angels and everything else she had learned really existed? Davis was a scientist. He would insist on trying to find some logical explanation for it all.

Well, she had some time to think of what she would say. They had to wait for Talent to attack and then the girls would vanquish him. That would probably be later this afternoon that meant she would take the flight back to New York the next day. She figured she'd have something to tell him by the time she got back to New York.

Tru turned to go back into the kitchen. As she did, she nearly collided with someone standing directly behind her. She looked up and found herself staring directly into Talent's face. He put one hand over her mouth and put a single finger up to his mouth indicating she should be quiet.

"Not a sound," he whispered to her. "I'm not here for you, girl. But I won't hesitate to dispense with you if you prove troublesome."

Tru looked in his eyes. She saw determination in those aquamarine orbs. And she had no doubt he would carry through on his threat if she made a sound. She stood looking at him, afraid to make a sound.

"No," said Talent, reaching into his belt and removing a pistol, "call Leo in here. Don't sound concerned, just call to him. Once my business is concluded I'll be gone and you'll never see me again."

He removed his hand from her mouth and stepped behind her. She looked about at him. She was pretty good a taking care of herself. Growing up in New York City you learn very early in life to protect yourself. But against a Dark Lighter she wasn't sure her street-smart skills would be enough to protect her from him.

"Uh, Leo," she said finally, "could you come in here a moment please?"

After a moment Leo walked into the living room.

"What is it?" he asked, and then suddenly noticed Talent crouching slightly behind her. Talent stood up to his full height. "Talent. Leave her alone. She's no threat to you."

"Oh, I know that," said Talent. He released Tru and she moved over next to Leo. "I'm not after her. You're the one I want."

"Why?" Leo asked. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You're a Whitelighter," said Talent. "Isn't that enough?"

"You're coming after me specifically," said Leo. "That implies you're not just after a Whitelighter."

"Not just a Whitelighter," said Talent, "but an Elder as well. You're the proverbial brass ring for my kind. Imagine how my status will be improved if I can take out an Elder?"

"From what we know about you," said Leo, "you're all ready at the pinnacle for your kind. How much higher do you want to be?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," said Talent. "I'm at the pinnacle for a Dark Lighter, that's true. But there are higher echelons for me to aspire to. The Source is gone, thanks to your wife and her sisters. And there's no sign of a replacement for him. That leaves a great deal of the underworld ripe for leadership. When it's learned that I've taken out an Elder, imagine how many demons will side with me."

"Leo, what's taking so long in here?" asked Piper, coming into the living room. She froze when she saw Talent pointing the pistol at Leo. "You must be Talent."

"At your service," said Talent, bowing slightly and smiling. "And if you're thinking about trying to freeze me or blow me up with your power, you should know I'm immune to your power. For a time, anyway. You'd be surprised some of the ancient potions I have access to. Things you've never even thought of."

"Can he do that?" asked Tru. "Can these Dark Lighters make potions?"

"Not normally," said Piper. "About all their good for is killing Whitelighters."

"Oh, we do much more than that," said Talent. "Your Elders really have no idea how much we're utilized. Killing Whitelighters is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg."

"You seem fond of referring to proverbs," said Piper.

"You have to remember," said Talent, "a great many of them weren't even in use for most of my life. You'd be surprised how many have been coined in my lifetime."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Leo. "You came to kill me. What are you waiting for?"

"A bit of gloating, I'm afraid," said Talent. "It's been so long since I've had a chance to talk like this with anyone. Most of my underlings know all of this all ready. You know what's it's like to want to talk to someone but everyone all ready knows the answers? It's so boring."

"Enough of this," said Piper. "You aren't going to get away with this. Even if you should be lucky enough to get to Leo, I'm going to vanquish before you can get out. Is it worth it? Are you willing to trade your life for his?"

"Really?" Talent asked. "And just how do you plan to do that? Your powers aren't of any use to you against me. Your sisters are upstairs at the moment with your son. Your Whitelighter is off doing whatever it is he does. How do you plan to stop me?"

"With this," said Piper, holding up a vial. "You may be immune to my power, but I'm willing to bet you can't survive this vanquishing potion."

"A vanquishing potion, how quaint," said Talent. "It's been tried before. It's been a few decades, but trust me. It's not going to work."

"I'm pretty sure this one will," said Piper. "Remember, I'm a Charmed One. I helped vanquish the Source, not once but three times. I defeated the Titans. When it comes right down to it, I can do some pretty 'impossible' things. You want to take that chance."

Talent looked at her. He was obviously considering what she had said. She was right and he knew it. How many times had she and her sisters overcome all odds to come out on top? More times than he could count. He smiled once more.

"Well, it seems we have what they used to call a Mexican standoff," said Talent finally. "I need the death of an Elder to gain the power and prestige I need to take over a portion of the underworld. And if I do, it is very possible your little vanquishing potion might just work. What to do, what to do?"

"You could leave here and figure out something else," suggested Tru. "There has to be some other way for you to gain this prestige you want."

"Perhaps," said Talent. "Although Charmed Ones aren't known for letting demons just walk away. They have this nasty habit of vanquishing any demon they come up against."

"That's because most of them are trying to kill us," said Piper. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. No one has to die here today. You just leave here and promise to stop trying to kill Leo, and I won't use this."

"A deal?" questioned Talent. "From a Charmed One? How uncharacteristic. And intriguing at the same time. What makes you think you can trust me not to come back after I leave? You know how notoriously unreliable demons can be especially when it comes to giving their word."

"We'll still have this," said Piper, holding up the vial again. "Besides, from what you said, that potion that makes you immune to my powers will eventually wear off. Break your word and you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your miserable life. And one of those times I'll be standing there."

"Good point," said Talent. Cautiously he stuck the pistol back into his belt. "I guess we have a deal then. I'll just take my leave of you then."

"Leave the pistol," said Piper. "Can't have those bullets falling into the wrong hands. I'm sure you can make more but at least those won't be used to kill any other Whitelighters."

Talent let out a small chuckle, and then pulled the pistol out and tossed it on the sofa.

"Actually," he said, "you'd be surprised how difficult they are to make. Not to mention the cost. It will be a while before I can afford to create any more of them. But I still have the recipe. Never know when they might come in handy."

Suddenly, Talent vanished from the manor. 


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

"Why didn't you call for us?" Phoebe asked Piper after they had told her and Paige what had happened.

"There really wasn't time," said Leo. "If we had, Talent would probably have just shot me and then vanished."

"Not before I used the vanquishing potion on him," said Piper.

"Why didn't you use it right away?" asked Tru. "He was standing right there. You couldn't have missed him."

"And he could have gotten a couple of shots off with his pistol," said Piper. "Even if he missed Leo, you were still in the line of fire. I couldn't risk your getting hurt."

"Well, it's over, I hope," said Paige. "At least for a while."

"I don't think he'll be back," said Chris. "I did find out some interesting things about him. He's not your typical Dark Lighter."

"We know that," said Phoebe.

"No, I mean he's sort of like Paige and me," said Chris. "Like a Whitelighter, Dark Lighters become that way after they die. Talent never died. His mother was a Dark Lighter and his father was a demon. That's why he's more powerful than a normal Dark Lighter. But he inherited powers from both of them."

"Oh, now there's a nice thought," said Paige. "My evil twin."

"Well, I don't think he'll be back any time soon," said Piper. "We still have the vanquishing potion and he seemed concerned with it. Plus the threat I gave him seems to have rattled him. I think he'll think twice before trying to mess with us again."

"I hope so," said Leo. "We won't have Tru around if he does."

"Yeah," said Tru. "I have to be getting back to New York tomorrow. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell Davis. He wants to know all the details about the days that reset. And I don't think he's ready for demons and witches and Dark Lighters. I'm not sure I am."

"Just tell him that we were able to stop the guy," said Piper. "We have a friend who's a police officer. Just tell him that Darryl was able to catch the guy and that ended it."

"I guess," said Tru. "It's not like Davis is going to call here to confirm what I tell him. Just give me enough information on this Darryl to make the story believable and I think he'll buy it."

"Well," said Phoebe, taking Tru's arm as they all wandered into the kitchen, "Darryl Morris is a detective with the San Francisco police department. Only here they're called inspectors, not detectives. He's African-American and he's helped us out a few times."

"You think Talent is really gone?" Piper asked Leo.

"I don't know," said Leo. "At least we have his Whitelighter killing bullets. If he wants to kill any Whitelighters in the future, he'll have to do it the old fashioned way. By using a crossbow like the rest of them."

"Yeah," said Piper, looking at the pistol in her hand. "I'll give this to Darryl. He can get rid of it for us. Too bad you can't just orb it into a volcano or something."

"Well," said Leo, looking at the pistol, "if it does have Dark Lighter poison in it, just handling it could be fatal to Paige, Chris, or me. I'm sure Darryl will be able to dispose of it so it won't be used to hurt anyone else ever again."

"True," said Piper. "Shall we go into the kitchen? It's nearly lunchtime. What do you say to some vegetarian lasagna?"

"Sounds good to me," said Leo. "And I know Phoebe will like it. Next to chocolate, it's her favorite food."

Laughing, the two walked into the kitchen to join the others.

"So, how was San Francisco?" asked Davis when Tru returned to work. "How did things work out with Leo and Phoebe?"

"Great," said Tru. "They have a friend who's on the San Francisco police department. Turns out the guy had some kind of grudge against Leo. They were able to catch him before he could shoot Leo again."

"Good," said Davis. "And the handouts from the conference?"

Tru opened her purse and pulled out the voluminous amount of paper for Davis.

"They sure give a lot of information out at those conferences," she said setting the stack of papers on the desk.

"There are always new advancements being made," said Davis as he started to sort through the papers. "Most of it can actually make our job easier."

"Well," said Tru, "any new arrivals tonight?"

"Not yet," said Davis. "But I heard there was a car accident near the Verrizanos Bridge. Pretty bad from the sounds of it. I think we can expect one or two anyway."

"I just hope that none of them ask for help," said Tru. "The past few days have been exhausting."

Davis just laughed as Tru went into the other room. Tru thought about Piper, Leo, and the others. She hoped what they said was accurate. That she'd never have to deal with demons. She also wondered if any of the people she had already helped might have been demons. Or if she would help a demon sometime in the future. It was a thought that persisted in the back of her mind for quite a while.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
